Song Fics
Notes As most of you know, I love writing, and I love music, so this combines the both of them. I get to use my favorite songs and create stories from them with my children, so without further ado, here we go. I Loved Her First- Garvey and Opal It was a remarkable wedding. It was everything he knew his baby girl had ever dreamed of. And now it was the reception. Look at the two of you dancing that way. He was keeping a smile on, though he could feel it slip away as he watched her and her new husband dance. His eyes burned. Lost in the moment, in each other's face. He knew the entire hall could collapse around them and they would still dance. He knew because he felt the same way at his own wedding. So much in love, your alone in this place. Like there's nobody else in the world. He knew what they were thinking. He could see it written all over their faces, they had joy that could never be taken away. I was enough for her not long ago. He couldn't help but remember a time he was his daughter's joy, the only man she needed. I was her number one, she told me so. He remembered the words she told him, that he would always be her hero and protector. And she still means the world to me just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl. He had warned her husband many times after they started dating. He knew he would never hurt his baby, but he had to say it anyway. Time changes everything, life must go on. And I'm not gonna stand in your way. He knew it was inevitable, that he'd be here, and his daughter would find someone new. Someone to be there for her when he couldn't. I loved her first, I held her first. He remembered the day Eliza handed him the white haired baby and how his heart thrummed with love. And a place in my heart, will always be hers. She was a priority to him and always would be, for as long as they lived. From the first breath she breathed. He had been in a trance when she fell asleep in his arms, watching her little chest move up and down. When she first smiled at me. Her smile was always so adorable, and he loved that that had been her first reaction upon seeing him. I knew the love of a father runs deep. He loved her so much it hurt his heart sometimes. In a good way. And I prayed that she'd find you some day. He knew she needed this. A partner, to be with her, and stay there through her awful life. And he was glad she had married this man. But it's still hard to give her away. His arms ached to hold the baby girl who used to fit there, but that chapter was closed. I loved her first. How could that beautiful women with you, be the same freckle face, kid that I knew? He could still see his chubby cheeked toddler running threw the halls. It was amazing how much she had changed, and yet stayed the same. The one that I read all those fairy tales to. He remembered it so clearly, sitting on her bed and telling her their tale. When it came time for Eliza to punish the Wicked Queen, his daughter had shook her head and told him, in her high pitched voice, what really happened. And tucked into bed all those nights. She always needed her bird blankie, and her favorite squirrel stuffed animal whose name was Blackie, despite being white, to go to bed. And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time. He knew by how well they reacted to meeting each other that this was inevitable. It had to happen. I loved her first. This baby deserved all the love she got, which was never enough for her. I held her first. Even into her teen years, she'd just walk over to him randomly and put his arms around her without a word. She wanted to be held, even when he could no longer lift her up. And a place in my heart, will always be hers. She needed love, she loved unselfishly, and she needed it returned. His wife, her sister, and himself would always supply that for his daughter, and so much more. They were full of love and it was never enough to shower it on just a few people. From the first breath she breathed. It scared him, sometimes, when she moved from their room into a big girl bed, and didn't even have her sister to share the bed with her. He would check on both of them multiple times throughout the night, to make sure they still breathed, but his older daughter, when she slept, barely breathed, and he always felt terrified because he didn't notice at first. When she first smiled at me. Her smile was rare, but he knew that Fauve could coax it out of her even on the darkest days, and it was a sight. A sight that should not have been as rare as it was. The world tried to break it, but it always came back. I knew the love of a father runs deep. To the outside observer, he had nothing to do with either of his daughter's upbringings, he was afraid he would break them. But with Fauve he played and encouraged her, making her realize her voice wasn't necessary. Opal, she needed him for different things. To hold her and not say a word as she cried. Each time this happened, his heart hurt even more, but he showed her his love for her regardless. And I prayed that she'd find you someday. He knew it would be this man, he knew it, even before they began to consider dating. And he was glad it was him, this man would be good to his baby. But it's still hard to give her away. She was his now. His wife, and he was hers, her husband. It was both wonderful and awful at the same time. Someday you might know what I'm going through. When a miracle smiles up at you. He could see it in the future, his baby bringing a baby into the world, and he knew his new son-in-law would be greatly affected by Overprotective Dad Syndrome, as his daughter referred to it once. I loved her first. The music stopped and Opal turned from her husband. She melted when she saw Garvey sobbing in his chair and ran as fast as she could to him in her wedding dress, pulling his arms around her one more time as they both cried. "I love you daddy." She whispered. "I love you more." Because you loved me-Zero and Konge "She's good just the way she is. She doesn't need to change just to fit your narrow standard of beauty." For all those times you stood by me. "You don't honestly believe that, do you? Your father was just lying to you." For all the truth that you made me see. "Hey Zero...tickle attack!" For all the joy you brought to my life. "Hey at least you tried right? I wouldn't even have tried." For all the wrong that you made right. "I kind of signed you up for the contest. I know you wanted to, so..." For every dream you made come true. "I don;t know what's going on with you, but do you need a hug?" For all the love I found in you. "Thanks." I'll be forever thankful baby. "Your amazing just the way you are." you're the one who held me up. "I've got you!" Never let me fall. "If you want to do this, I'll help you if I can." You're the one who saw me through, though it all! "I guess I have to give you a piggy back ride? Your legs work just fine you know." You were my strength when I was weak. "Leave her alone!" You were my voice when I couldn't speak. "Just this way okay? Follow the sound of my voice." You were my eyes when I couldn't see. "Your one incredible girl Zero." You saw the best there was in me. "Did you get it yet? My arms are getting tired." Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. "You're going to prove all of them wrong, and I'm just going to laugh in their faces when you do." You gave me faith cause you believed. "I love you Righteous Zero Bishop." I'm everything I am, because you loved me. Baby Girl -Melinda "You're going to love it here! There's so much to see and do!" They say, this town, the stars stay up all night, "It's too bright and loud," But don't know, can't see them, over the glow of the neon lights "This is your home now!" And it's a long way, from here, to the place where the home fires burn. "Why do you keep looking out the window?" Well it's, two thousand miles and one left turn. "We are your parents Maria, and as such, it is our job to look after how much you spend!" Dear Mom and Dad, please send money, I'm so poor that it aint funny. "You don't need that, you need this." I don't need much just enough to get me through. "You have everything you could ever want!" Please don't worry cause I'm alright. "Sing for us, Maria, you have the voice of an angel!" I'm playing here at the castle tonight "You shouldn't be doing that." This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true "Do you love us? We do so much for you." You know I love you more than anything in the world. "Goodnight my sweetie." Love your baby girl. All is Found- Lieblich and Hans "I want to introduce you to someone Heinrich." Alphonse called to his son, who was currently playing with toy soldiers. Standing there was his father, a woman with a stern face, blonde hair worn in an elegant updo, and strict blue eyes, a teenage girl with dark blonde hair in a high ponytail and warm brown eyes, and a girl a little older than him with pale blonde hair worn to her waist and mimicking the expression of the woman. "These are Reizand.." The woman, "Lieblich" The teenager, "and Tolle Charmant." The girl. Alphonse smiled as he made the introductions. "Reizand is going to be your mother and Lieblich and Tolle will be your sisters." "Step''mother Alphonse." Reizand's face softened, but her voice was hard. "I'm sure the boy has lovely memories of his actual mother." "And we're his stepsisters." Tolle said, her voice hurting his ears. Alphonse looked uncomfortable. "Yes well..." "I would like to call you Papa." Lieblich cut in. "Your not his daughter, why on earth would he let you call him..." "I would love that." Alphonse tried to gather Lieblich, Tolle and Heinrich in a hug, but Tolle wiggled out. "He's not going to call ''our mother Mama right?" Tolle and Reizand wore identical looks of disgust. "I'll just call you Stepmama." Heinrich tried, still holding onto his father. Reizand looked somewhat pacified as she picked up her bags, moving in and making herself comfortable, Tolle right on her tail. That night, Heinrich was having a hard time falling asleep. Tolle, he was pretty sure it was Tolle, was singing loudly some song about beauty and grace, and when Alphonse tried to get her to sing quietly, Reizand scolded him for stepping out of line. "Why'd he marry her?" He whined. The door opened, and he tried to pretend to be asleep, thinking it was his father. No, it was Lieblich. "Can't sleep huh?" He tried to ignore her. After all, from what he'd seen, her mother and sister weren't very good people. But she didn't let him, just sat down next to him, fluffing his hair. Soon she began to sing. Where the northwind, meets the sea, there's a river, full of memories Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found In her waters deep and true, lie the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far, or you'll be drowned Yes she will sing to those who hear, and in her song, all magic flows... But can you brave what you most fear, can you face what the river knows Where the north wind, meets the sea, there's a mother, full of memories Come my darling homeword bound... When all is lost...then all is found.Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction